Niisan
by NeverMineToHold
Summary: "Sie sind weg, Naruto-kun. Du kannst rauskommen." - "Karas nii-san!" Ein kleiner Fuchs flüchtet in den Dachsbau... H/C, Oyako-Fluff, Anbu OC


Titel: **„Nii-san"**

Status: **Abgeschlossen**

Word Count: **3436**

Disclaimer: Alles rund um Naruto gehört Masashi Kishimoto bzw. Shonen Jump und (in Deutschland) dem Carlsen Verlag – ich leih's mir nur mal aus und spiele damit!

Warnung: Ein bisschen „Oyako" (süße/fluffige Momente zwischen Familienmitgliedern etc.)... Wahrscheinlich auch OOC... Und ein OC spielt eine große Rolle...

Kommentar: Diese Idee kam mir kurz vor Mitternacht, was das typische Naruto-wird-verprügelt Klischee erklären dürfte... Upps! Viel Spaß beim Lesen! R&R please!

(Die japanischen Begriffe werden am Ende der FF erklärt.)

In den Wäldern rund um Konoha herrschte eine unnatürliche Stille.

Insekten und Vögel waren verstummt; nichts raschelte im Unterholz. Nur die Blätter rauschten leise im Wind, als eine kühle Brise durch ihre Kronen fuhr. Über allem lag lähmend die drückende Sommerhitze und eine fast greifbare Anspannung, als hielten alle Lebewesen in gespannter Erwartung eines Sturms den Atem an.

Lautlos und unvermittelt erschien ein Anbu auf der kleinen schattigen Lichtung. Sie lag nahe dem Anwesen des Nara-Clans, abseits der Stadt. Er spürte sofort die volle Wucht des fremdartigen Chakras. Dieser Signatur war er gefolgt, nachdem sein junger Schützling in Panik davon gerannt war.

Sie war unverkennbar, überlagert und verdünnt durch eine zweite, schwächere Aura: Scharf rieb sie sich an seiner Wahrnehmung, ein unangenehmes Gefühl, schwer zu ignorieren. Fast schmerzhaft, als würde man auf Alufolie beißen oder wie das Geräusch von Fingernägeln auf einer Schiefertafel.

Darin verflochten steckte blanke Mordgier, Hass, etwas Altes, nicht menschliches - etwas elementares. Ein Raubtier versteckte sich im Wald und alle Beutetiere mieden es instinktiv.

Der Anbu wandte seinen Kopf mit der weißen Maske nach rechts, wo er die Quelle des aggressiven Chakras spürte. Eine Windböe zerzauste seine kurzen schwarzen Haare und kühlte angenehm den Schweiß auf seiner gebräunten Haut.

Zwischen zwei Sträuchern fast versteckt entdeckte er den Eingang eines alten Dachsbaus. Die Öffnung war gerade groß genug damit ein kleines Kind darin Zuflucht finden konnte.

Grüne Augen verengten sich hinter der stilisierten Vogelmaske zu gefährlichen Schlitzen. Es hatte wieder einen Übergriff gegeben - und sein Partner hatte nur tatenlos zugesehen. Wäre er nur etwas später von seinem Botengang für den Hokage zurückgekommen... Er ballte die Fäuste, dass das Leder seiner Handschuhe protestierend knirschte. - Doch darum konnte er sich später kümmern. Jetzt musste er ein verängstigtes Tierchen aus seiner Höhle locken...

Er unterdrückte ein frustriertes Seufzen und näherte sich dem Versteck mit ein paar leichtfüßigen Schritten. Er trat dabei absichtlich auf ein paar trockene Zweige. Ihr überlautes Knacken sollte dem Jungen als Vorwarnung dienen.

Vor dem dunklen Erdloch ging er lässig in die Hocke und legte seine Hände deutlich sichtbar auf seine Knie. Die Geste hatte den Jungen in der Vergangenheit immer beruhigt.

Natürlich war es töricht, sich davon in Sicherheit wiegen zu lassen. Kein Ninja brauchte eine Waffe, um tödlich zu sein. Schon gar nicht für ein kleines Kind oder wenn sein „Gegner" Mitglied der ANBU Spezialeinheit war. Der Gedanke war lächerlich, aber solche Überlegungen waren diesem Vierjährigen fremd, so erschreckend erwachsen er manchmal erscheinen mochte. – Wenn er nicht gerade den hyperaktiven Clown spielte.

„Naruto-kun?" Wegen dem Porzellan vor seinem Gesicht klang seine jugendliche Stimme dumpf und abgeflacht. Sie filterte nicht nur die Lautstärke zu einem einschüchternden Flüstern sondern nahm ihr auch den zurecht besorgten Unterton.

Sein Schützling war in dem kurzen Handgemenge verletzt worden. Unter den scharfen Geruch von Wildtieren und Erde aus dem Bau mischte sich der metallene von frischem Blut. Ein paar verwischte rote Tropfen versickerten zu seinen Füßen im fruchtbaren Mutterboden und sprenkelten Grashalme.

Die Menge deutete auf oberflächliche Verletzungen hin, dennoch...

Die Chakrasignatur reagierte auf seine Stimme, flammte auf und verschwamm dann, verdünnt und unterdrückt von der schwächeren Aura. Ein Zeichen dafür das ihr Besitzer sich beruhigte, nachdem er seinen Verfolger erkannt hatte. Schlagartig setzte wieder zögerliches Vogelgezwitscher ein und über ihnen trommelte ein Specht auf die dicke Borke der Eiche.

„Sie sind weg, Naruto-kun. Du kannst rauskommen." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem grimmigen Lächeln. Zivilisten waren für Ninja natürlich tabu, doch die beiden betrunkenen Chu-nin hatten weniger Glück gehabt. Sie würden es sich in Zukunft zweimal überlegen, bevor sie Naruto zu nahe kamen – was natürlich ein zweitrangiger Bonus war. Er hatte nur innerhalb der Parameter seiner Mission gehandelt... Den Rest würde Hokage-sama übernehmen.

Er harrte geduldig aus.

„Nii-san?" kam es endlich unsicher und tränenschwer aus der Höhle. Naruto wand sich lautstark in der Enge, bis zerzauste blonde Haare in Sicht kamen. Wenig später starrten den wartenden Anbu weit aufgerissene, hellblaue Augen aus dem Tunneleingang an.

„Hai, Naruto-kun."

„Karas nii-san!" Mit einem Satz schoss der kleine Junge überraschend behende aus seinem Versteck und klammerte sich mit aller Kraft am grauen Brustpanzer seines Beschützers fest.

Karas unterdrückte den antrainierten Reflex den Angreifer mit einem gezielten Schlag in den Nacken außer Gefecht zu setzen. Statt dessen nahm er das zitternde Kind vorsichtig in die Arme, darauf bedacht diverse Blutergüsse und Schürfwunden nicht unnötig zu reizen. Der kleine Körper bebte heftig und Karas rieb beruhigend in kreisenden Bewegungen über den schmalen Rücken. Naruto weinte leise, auf die stille und beherrschte Art eines Erwachsenen. Minuten verstrichen.

Erst, als Naruto sich für sein Katana zu interessieren begann nahm Karas das als Zeichen, um ihn vorsichtig von sich zu schieben und damit zu beginnen, sich einen Überblick über die Schwere seiner Verletzungen zu verschaffen.

Für sie beide war die Prozedur zu trauriger Routine geworden und so ließ Naruto sich ohne zu protestieren begutachten. Er hielt still, als große Hände seinen Kopf mal nach links, dann rechts drehten und schließlich die Beule an seinem Hinterkopf durch blonde Strähnen abtasteten. Obwohl sie so stark waren, dass sie einen Angreifer vor seinen Augen durch die Luft geworfen hatten, waren sie jetzt sehr vorsichtig und Naruto fühlte sich sicher in ihrer Nähe.

Irgendwie schien Karas aber angespannt zu sein und Naruto zerbrach sich den Kopf, was er sagen könnte, um die Stille zu durchbrechen. „Uhm - es tut nicht mehr weh, nii-san. Sei nicht wütend," murmelte er schließlich leise, den Blick von den Augenschlitzen der rot bemalten Maske abgewandt.

Sie sagten immer, dass alles seine Schuld sei. Nie, was genau, aber Naruto hatte es so oft gehört, dass er den Worten langsam glauben schenkte. Was, wenn Nii-san auch böse auf ihn war? Alle Erwachsenen schauten ihn mit diesen kalten, hasserfüllten Augen an - was, wenn Nii-sans Augen hinter der Maske genauso aussahen? Er war schließlich ein Anbu, geschickt von Jiji, um ihn zu beschützen. Was, wenn ihm diese Mission nur eine lästige Pflicht war, wie der andere Mann mit der Kuma-Maske gesagt hatte?

Karas ignorierte die Beteuerung und untersuchte eine gefährlich tief aussehende Schnittwunde an Narutos Stirn. Chakra flutete die Wunde jedoch und sie schloss sich direkt vor seinen Augen, bis nur Blutspuren übrig blieben. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf die geflüsterte Bitte: „Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Naruto-kun. Nichts hiervon ist deine Schuld."

Naruto nuschelte etwas, dass selbst seinem guten Gehör entging. Dann: „Aber..., Nii-san..." „Kein aber, Naruto!"

Naruto zuckte zusammen, als sein großer Bruder ihm scharf ins Wort fiel und schluckte schwer. Automatisch zog er die Schultern hoch, um sich vor einem Schlag zu schützen. Sein Herz hämmerte wild, als er ein gedämpftes Schnauben hörte. So schnell, dass er nicht reagieren konnte, landete eine große Hand auf seinem Kopf und zerzauste sein verdrecktes Haar, dass es kleine Erdbröckchen regnete.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Naruto-kun, sondern auf diese Kerle. Mach dir keine Sorgen - du hast nichts falsches getan."

„Okay!" Naruto setzte sofort ein falsches breites Grinsen auf. Er vertraute Nii-san, aber all diese Menschen konnten doch nicht Unrecht haben, oder? Irgend etwas musste er doch getan haben, etwas schreckliches... Vielleicht verdiente er es, dass man wütend auf ihn war?

„Denk nicht einmal daran, Naru-chan."

Naruto blinzelte. Aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen, sah er reflexhaft hoch - und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einer weißen Maske. Durch die schwarzen Augenschlitze schimmerte es grünlich. Er machte einen Satz zurück, als der Schreck mit Verzögerung einsetzte. „W-woran, Nii-san?" stieß er atemlos hervor.

„Dass du diese Behandlung verdient hast," kam die ernste Antwort. „Trag den Kopf hoch erhoben - du hast nichts getan, dessen du dich schämen müsstest."

Nicht ganz überzeugt, aber darauf bedacht seinem großen Bruder zu gefallen, hob Naruto den Kopf und fixierte die etwas unheimlichen Augenhöhlen der Maske: „Aber sie sind alle so wütend - dafür muss es doch einen Grund geben!"

Karas legte den Kopf schräg, seine Variante einer skeptisch hoch gezogenen Augenbraue: „Alle? Was ist mit Hokage-sama? Oder mit mir?" Er zielte bewusst am Kern der Sache vorbei - schließlich waren die wahren Hintergründe des Hasses auf Naruto ein Geheimnis der Stufe S.

„Jiji ist wirklich nett..." kam die zögerliche Antwort. „Aber Jiji hat dir befohlen, auf mich aufzupassen..."

Karas zog hinter der Maske eine Grimasse. Wie erklärte er diesem so ernsten Vierjährigen das ihm diese Mission inzwischen mehr bedeutete, als es für einen Ninja gut war? Er seufzte unterdrückt - diese Zeit im Dorf machte ihn zu weich.

„Naruto... Als Anbu kann ich eine Mission ablehnen. Ich bin hier, weil ich mich freiwillig gemeldet habe - weil es für diesen Hass auf dich absolut keinen Grund gibt. Und mit der Zeit werden auch die anderen das verstehen - und bis dahin passe ich auf dich auf, so gut ich kann." Das war so nahe an der Wahrheit, wie er es sich leisten konnte.

„Wirklich?" Selbst der hartgesottenste Ninja konnte doch unmöglich so einem hoffnungsvollen Blick aus riesigen, himmelblauen Augen widerstehen.

Karas bekam viel Übung im Grimassen schneiden - Charmebolzen no Jutsu, dachte er mit einem schrägen Grinsen. „Wirklich."

Die Verwandlung von einem zu klein geratenen Erwachsenen in ein auf und ab hüpfendes Kind war abrupt. Doch dieses Mal haftete dem breiten Grinsen nichts maskenhaftes an.

Irgendwann würde Naruto seine Fragen stellen und eine Antwort verlangen - doch noch nicht heute. Karas war darüber mehr erleichtert, als er zugeben wollte.

Doch ihm schwante auch nichts gutes, als Narutos Grinsen noch breiter und definitiv ein kleines bisschen hinterhältig wurde: „Niiiiii-saaaan..." Er stählte sich gegen den langgezogenen, bettelnden Singsang: „Hai, Naru-kun?"

Narutos übersprudelnde Freude erhielt einen heftigen Dämpfer als er sich daran erinnerte, dass sein Nii-san ja ein Anbu war: „Oh - nichts." Er fuchtelte abwehrend mit den Händen und versuchte, sich an dem knienden Erwachsenen vorbeizudrücken. Er war manchmal so doof - wenn er seinen Wunsch aussprach machte er nur diesen glücklichen Moment kaputt...

„Umpf!" Er hatte keine Ahnung wieso er plötzlich in Karas Beine rannte, obwohl der doch eben noch hinter ihm war und er sich ein gutes Stück entfernt hatte.

„Netter Versuch, Naru-chan... Sag einfach, was du möchtest - mehr als nein sagen kann ich ja nicht, okay?"

Unruhig trat Naruto von einem Bein aufs andere und betrachtete mit plötzlich großem Interesse die vertrockneten Grashalme zu seinen Füßen. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an Karas Worte und hob den Kopf - wenn es nicht ging hätte er es ja zumindest versucht und Nii-san meinte, zu fragen wäre okay... „Können wir... Nii-san - können wir Ramen essen gehen? Ich möchte so gerne mal die Ramen bei Ichiraku probieren, statt die aus dem Supermarkt..."

Da war wieder dieser Blick - erschreckender Gedanke, dass er dieses spezielle Erbe des Yondaime irgendwann ganz bewusst einsetzen würde... Karas lachte leise in sich hinein. – Ein Anbu auf offener Straße in Konoha, zu Gast in einem Nudelrestaurant...

Natürlich würde das für große Unruhe unter der Bevölkerung sorgen und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, was die anderen Anbu und Shinobi dazu sagen würden - mit viel Glück würde Sandaime-sama die Sache mit Humor betrachten.

Andererseits würde ein so öffentlicher Auftritt eines Anbu in Narutos Nähe vielleicht einige der Bewohner Konohas von weiteren Übergriffen abhalten... Nur die wenigsten wären dumm genug, diese deutliche Warnung zu ignorieren... Natürlich könnte es auch genau das Gegenteil bewirken und als Provokation empfunden werden, was Naruto noch in größere Schwierigkeiten bringen konnte, aber...

„Bitte, Nii-san!" Naruto wippte schon siegesgewiss auf den Zehenspitzen. Das Karas nicht sofort nein sagte, war sicher ein gutes Zeichen.

„Also gut..."

„Yeah! Ich bin zuerst da!" Und schon durchbrach ein kleiner blonder Wirbelwind lautstark das Unterholz in Richtung Stadt.

Sich sicher, dass keine Gefahren in der Nähe lauerten, ließ Karas ihm einen fünf Minuten Vorsprung und nahm dann über die ausladenden Äste die Verfolgung auf. Nur Sekunden später hatte er Naruto eingeholt und sprang von dem abgestorbenen Baumriesen zu Boden.

Naruto quietschte vergnügt, als Karas aus dem Nichts neben ihm auftauchte, kurz auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm lief und ihn dann von den Beinen und in seine starken Arme riss. Der Wind pfiff in seinen Ohren, so schnell konnte ein Anbu rennen. Im Nu tauchte die riesige Mauer vor ihnen auf, die Konoha schützte und zu seinem großen Bedauern stoppte Nii-san abrupt, um dann betont lässig an den beiden Chu-nin vorbei in die Stadt zu spazieren.

Naruto kicherte leise, als er ihre entgeisterten Gesichter bemerkte und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie wohl auf die beiden Ninja wirken mussten: ein Anbu, Mitglied einer Jiji unterstellten Spezialeinheit - was auch immer das alles genau hieß - die man sonst nie offen sah, mit einem Kind auf dem Arm...

Der Gedanke war ernüchternd. „Nii-san... Ist das wirklich okay?"

„Sicher. Allein ihr Anblick war es schon wert," meinte Karas und Naruto konnte deutlich das Grinsen aus seiner Stimme heraus hören, trotz der Maske.

Der Maske... „Nii-san?"

„Hm?" Karas setzte seinen Schützling vorsichtig zurück auf den Boden und konzentrierte einen Teil seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre geschäftige Umgebung. Er blieb wachsam, war aber nicht von ihrem Gespräch abgelenkt.

„Beim Fest haben die Masken ein Gummiband oder eine Kordel - aber deine hat keine. Warum hält sie?" Neugierig reckte Naruto sich und umrundete seinen Begleiter dann auf Zehenspitzen, doch er konnte nichts finden, was die weiße Maske an ihrem Platz hielt. Er hätte aus der Nähe schauen sollen, als Nii-san ihn noch getragen hatte...

Karas packte ihn am Kragen seines kreischend orangen Overall und zog ihn aus dem Weg eines voll beladenen Gemüsekarrens. Er ignorierte, wie jegliche Aktivität zum Stillstand kam, so wie sie beide sich näherten und das sie alle Blicke auf sich zogen. Zivilisten und Shinobi gleichermaßen starrten das kuriose Paar offen an.

Es war seltsam ungewohnt so angestarrt zu werden, wo sonst nur die wenigsten überhaupt die Anwesenheit eines Anbus bemerkten - und sein Leben normalerweise davon abhing, dass es so blieb.

„Man schmiedet ein winziges bisschen Chakra und dadurch sitzt das Porzellan wie angeklebt," war Karas simple Antwort auf die wissbegierige Frage. Dadurch ermutigt kam Naruto in Fahrt und löcherte seinen Begleiter mit allem, was ihm schon länger auf der Seele brannte.

Karas antwortete, blendete aber Narutos fröhliches Geplapper größtenteils aus. Die Blicke, die in ihre Richtung geworfen wurden, erhöhten automatisch seine Kampfbereitschaft. Routiniert suchte er nach Chakrasignaturen, Waffen, möglichen Fluchtwegen, Hindernissen...

Naruto merkte von der Anspannung seines Nii-san nichts, - er war die wütenden, kalten Blicke so gewöhnt, dass er es meistens schaffte, sie zu ignorieren.

Karas fiel in der Menge ein älterer Mann auf, der jede von Narutos Bewegungen mit hasserfüllten Augen verfolgte. Seine fleckige Hand wanderte langsam zu einem Messer in seinem Hosenbund: „Verdammter Dämon, sich auf offener Straße zu zeigen!"

Im Vorbeigehen warf Karas ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, sich voll bewusst das der Effekt nicht aufgrund seiner Maske verloren ging, sondern nur noch einschüchternder wirkte.

Naruto wollte ein Stück vor laufen, doch eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn davon ab. Bereitwillig ging er näher neben seinem großen Bruder, obwohl er sich nicht so ganz darüber im Klaren war, warum es plötzlich so kalt war... Ein aufgebrachter Schrei lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf einen alten Mann, der sich durch die Menge kämpfte, als wolle er ganz schnell in die andere Richtung.

Karas schätzte niemanden sonst in der Menschenmenge am Marktplatz als ernste Bedrohung ein und war doch, obwohl er solche Reaktionen kannte, angewidert von den Menschen, die einem kleinen Kind mit so viel Hass begegneten.

„Da ist es!" rief Naruto aufgeregt und machte sich los. Karas folgte in seinem lässigen Tempo, trügerisch entspannt für das ungeübte Auge. „Oy - Naruto-kun! Langsamer, oder du fällst hin."

Naruto lachte nur, blieb dann aber wie angewurzelt unter den wehenden weißen Noren des Nudelrestaurants stehen. Er hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, ob der Besitzer ihn überhaupt in seinem Laden dulden würde...

Karas erriet den Grund für Narutos zögern problemlos und schob ihn entschieden hinein. Er selbst musste sich bücken und tauchte so in der symbolischen Verbeugung unter dem geschlitzten Vorhang hindurch.

„Willk-" Ayame blieb der herzliche Willkommensgruß im Halse stecken, als sie sich einem Anbu gegenüber sah. In einer nervösen Geste wischte sie sich die plötzlich feuchten Handflächen an ihrer Schürze ab. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den kleinen Jungen, der gerade den Barhocker erklomm. Der Anbu half ihm mit einer beiläufigen Geste hoch und der Junge sagte doch tatsächlich „Nii-san" zu ihm!

Teuchi warf seiner Tochter einen mahnenden Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich seinen Gästen zuwandte: „Herzlich willkommen, Anbu-san, Naruto-kun. Was darf ich Ihnen denn bringen?"

Karas musste zugeben das sich der Mann sehr gut im Griff hatte - es spazierte ja nicht täglich ein Anbu in ein Nudelrestaurant und es geschah nur selten das Naruto behandelt wurde, wie jeder andere Gast auch.

„Danke - für mich nichts," winkte er ab. Er konnte zwar trotz der Maske etwas essen aber es war nicht gerade gesund, die Nudeln und heiße Brühe auf Ex runterzuschlingen. „Was möchtest du, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto, sonst nur Instantramen gewöhnt, war angesichts der vielen Bilder über der Theke schlicht überfordert und schaute Hilfe suchend von dem jungen Mädchen, zu Teuchi und wieder zu Karas.

„Ähm - wie wäre es mit dem Tagesmenü?" schlug Ayame zögerlich vor. Dann widerstand sie nur knapp der Versuchung, sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen: Was war denn nur los mit ihr? Er war doch nur ein kleiner Junge - keine Chance, dass sich hinter diesen riesigen blauen Augen das dämonische Kyuubi versteckte. Sie lächelte Naruto ermutigend zu: „Alles was Paps kocht schmeckt natürlich lecker - aber mit dem neuen Geheimgewürz - hmm! Da hat er sich selbst übertroffen!" Sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

„Au ja! Das probier ich!" Naruto rutschte vor Begeisterung fast von seinem Hocker und beobachtete absolut fasziniert, wie Teuchi sich an die Zubereitung machte. Karas setzte sich links neben ihn, so dass er sowohl die Straße als auch das Innere des Restaurants im Blick hatte.

Schnell breitete sich unter Zischen und Wasserdampf der verführerische Geruch von Ramen und gebratenen Fleisch in dem Restaurant aus. „Guten Appetit, Naruto-kun!" Mit diesen Worten stellte Teuchi eine extra große Schüssel voll dampfender Nudeln vor dem Jungen auf den Tresen, der sich mit einem „Itadakimasu!" und bewaffnet mit Essstäbchen über sie hermachte. In Rekordzeit blieb nicht mal ein Tropfen Brühe in der Schüssel zurück und Karas konnte nur erstaunt sein Einverständnis nicken, als Naruto enthusiastisch um einen Nachschlag bat.

Teuchi musste unwillkürlich an Yondaime-sama denken, der sich genauso auf sein Essen gestürzt hatte - welch Ironie, dass der Junge dem Retter Konohas in diesem Punkt so ähnlich war. Schnell hatte er eine zweite Portion fertig und dann die dritte.

„Puha - das war super lecker! Vielen Dank, Nii-san! Teuchi-san! Ayame-san!" Naruto grinste zufrieden über die aufgestapelten, leeren Schüsseln hinweg und strahlte alle reihum an.

„Ah - es freut mich, dass dir mein Essen so gut geschmeckt hat!" Teuchi nahm dankend das Geld an, dass Karas ihm reichte. „Komm doch bald mal wieder her!"

„Das mach ich!" versicherte Naruto und rutschte von dem Hocker. Es wurde schon langsam dunkel draußen und er spürte, dass sein Nii-san es jetzt eilig hatte, ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Er winkte, bis er die beiden netten Leute nicht mehr sehen konnte.

Vielleicht hatte Nii-san tatsächlich recht - nicht alle waren wütend auf ihn!

Die Straßen hatten sich geleert und so erreichten sie schnell den im Randbezirk gelegenen Appartementkomplex, in dem Naruto unter der Aufsicht einer älteren Frau lebte. Sie sah nur hin und wieder nach dem Rechten und er mochte sie nicht sonderlich, aber sie war ganz okay - und Jiji hatte gesagt, es wäre nur noch für eine Weile.

„Das war ein toller Nachmittag! Danke, Nii-san!"

Karas blieb an der Türschwelle stehen, beäugte kurz das Chaos der Einzimmerwohnung und nickte dann: „Ich muss jetzt gehen, Naruto-kun. Pass auf dich auf - und denk daran was ich dir gesagt habe."

„Hai, Nii-san! Vielen Dank!" Naruto winkte, doch er musste nur blinzeln und schon war der Anbu verschwunden, als wäre er nie dagewesen. Naruto schloss die Tür und warf sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen auf seinen ungemachten Futon - der Tag hatte nicht gut angefangen, aber der Abend hatte ein tolles Ende genommen. Hoffentlich würden sie das wiederholen können!

„Yo! Du hast für ziemlich viel Aufsehen gesorgt, Karas," Inu's schleppende Stimme driftete gelangweilt hinter seinem orangenen Büchlein hervor.

Karas legte den Kopf schräg: „Tatsächlich?", meinte er trocken, wurde jedoch schlagartig ernst. „Einwände?"

Papier raschelte, als Inu umblätterte: „Nein - und Hokage-sama schien sehr zufrieden über seiner Kristallkugel."

Karas stöhnte unterdrückt und verschwand in einem Wirbel aus schwarzen Federn, um seinem Hokage Bericht zu erstatten. – Und dann hatte er noch ein Wörtchen mit Kuma zu reden...

Und – wer weiß? Vielleicht würde man von nun an öfter einen Anbu bei Ichiraku's sehen.

Fin

Nii-san – Anrede für einen (älteren) Bruder

kun – Anrede für Jungen/jüngere Männer

san – Herr/Frau

chan – verniedlichende Anrede für Freunde/kleine Kinder etc., drückt ein gewisses Maß an Zuneigung/Vertrautheit aus

sama – sehr höfliche Anrede, zeigt Respekt/Ehrerbietung (und somit auch den Status der betreffenden Person)

Karas (auch Karasu): Rabe/Krähe

Hai – Ja

Jiji – Onkel

Kuma – Bär

Inu - Hund

Noren – die typischen Vorhänge vor einem Nudelrestaurant bzw. anderen kleinen Lokalen in Japan, reichen nicht bis zum Boden, aber man muss sich drunter durchbücken, quasi eine symbolische Verbeugung; hängen sie draußen ist das ein Zeichen dafür, dass das Restaurant geöffnet ist

Itadakimasu – Guten Appetit (in Narutos Fall eher „Ich hau jetzt rein")

Oyako – ursprünglich ein (Nudel?)Gericht, wird aber auch verwendet, um süße Vater/Sohn, Mutter/Tochter, - eben Familienmomente zu umschreiben, wenn's um Fanfiction geht... Naja, Karas kommt dem für Naruto halt nahe, denk ich...

(Den Rest – Chu-nin, Chakra, Jutsu, Yondaime, Ramen, Sandaime etc. – dürften alle kennen)

R&R please! Negative (konstruktive) Kritik, Fragen, Verbesserungsvorschläge... alles ausdrücklich erwünscht!

8


End file.
